This is a program to understand the biochemical basis of taste sensation. The focus of attention is on mechanisms of recognition of taste stimuli by taste receptor molecules. The chemical interaction, binding, or radioactively-labeled taste stimuli is measured using preparations derived from taste receptor tissue. For example, taste epithelium from the channel catfish Ictalurus punctatus and taste papillae from bovine tongues are two of the sources of receptor material. Isolated cell membranes are prepared which retain binding activity for taste stimuli, enabling detailed studies of the mechanism of interaction of the stimuli with their binding sites. Through a better understanding of the biochemical basis of taste sensation, a more effective application of taste factors to problems of nutrition could be possible.